Life and Love with spirits
by EndOfAFraud
Summary: Small story I put together. Daily life with Tohka and some appearances of a few others. Used a format similar to the LN translation, sorry if it's confusing. Mostly Shidou x Tohka. HEAVY SPOILERS regarding some spirits.


Untitled fanfic.

A young boy around age 16 yawned as he walked just outside of his high school. The sun hung up in the sky shone brightly down on him. This boy's name is Itsuka Shido, an average high school student who had recently found himself living a bit of an abnormal life

"muu..." there was a groan of a beautiful girl walking timidly beside him. Her stomach was rumbling. She had long magnificent dark purple hair that seemed otherworldly and her amethyst-like eyes could make anyone in the world's heart melt; her presence and beauty were truly overwhelming. This girl was Shido's classmate and neighbor, Yatogami Tohka.

"what's wrong Tohka? Was the lunch I packed for you today too small?"

"No that is not it! Shido's bento was very delicious. I am very grateful. Maybe I am a little hungry.. but I can wait for dinner"

Tohka replied a bit frantically as if she thought maybe she had upset Shido. He smiled and softly caressed the top of her head

"Don't worry about it. I'll pack some extra for you tomorrow. Ah, also I can buy you a snack in town on the way back"

Tohka blushed slightly and a small but content smile appeared on her face. It was a very cute expression. Shido's heart began to race a little. A few months ago, such interactions between the two of them would have never been dreamed of being possible. Tohka was a different kind of being; A spirit who brought destruction to the world. Back in April when they had first met, she was a very different girl. She smiled rarely and suffered from great despair and misery. Clad in armor, she would randomly appear in the human world causing a gigantic spatial disturbance called a "space quake." These disturbances would cause large spread destruction and immediately yield the appearance of the AST or Anti-Spirit Team, a group of young girls who would fight the spirits to protect the human world. Though spirits are not all inherently bad, the destruction cause by them was always instantly taken as an intentional attack. Tohka lived a sad and lonely life

She was able to smile now due to the boy who walked beside her. Shido was not exactly a normal human either. He possesses a strange ability to "seal" a spirit's powers and save them from a life of suffering. In order to seal a spirit, you have to date her, make her fall in love, and then seal her with a kiss. Tohka had been the first spirit he saved by using this method. Over the last few months, many others had also been saved and now lived in the spirit apartment next door to the Itsuka residence.

Shido and Tohka joyfully continued their conversation as they walked home together.

"Ohhh! Shido! what is that!? I can smell it from here and it smells delicious. Is it not bread?"

Tohka pointed at something through the window of a convenience store.

"Ah.. that's melon bread. Would you like to try some?"

"Umu I would! Muu.. but only if it's okay with Shido."

"I did say I would buy you something to eat. So of course it's okay."

Her eyes shone even brighter than usual after Shido came out of the store with the bread in hand and gave it to her. She quickly devoured it and thanked him for the treat. This much probably would be fine, since there is no way this would spoil her appetite for dinner later. Tohka was a very energetic and vibrant girl. She could also eat unsightly amounts of food. On the first date with her Shido was almost in disbelief that she was considered a "dangerous and deadly spirit."

Joyfully she walked at a much lighter pace with him now. Finally they had made it home. Tohka waved goodbye for now as she walked over to her apartment. she would be back for dinner. Shido walked into his house and was immediately met with a glare

"Why are you getting home so late?"

The girl who sat on the couch sending him a nasty look was none other than Itsuka Kotori; Shido's little sister. Though since Shido was adopted, they were not blood related. She had fiery red hair and eyes and like Tohka, had also been a spirit. Her hair was currently tied up in twintails with two black ribbons.;An indicator that she was currently in commander mode.

"Ah.. sorry. Tohka was hungry so I stopped and got her a little something.. we also took our time walking"

"I see. Give us a heads up next time. You wouldn't want to hurt the girls feelings by some kind of stupid mistake that you're usually prone to."

Kotori was referring to Ratatoskr when she said "us". An organization that was dedicated to helping Shido seal the spirits. Kotori was the commander of the Fraxinus airship that floated over Tenguu city and would help Shido when sealing spirits.

"Eh? I won't do anything like that. it's just normal interactions."

"Be grateful we even offer such a service to you. I have some news. We have detected traces of a new spirit in town. I think she may have been here for longer than we think. As soon as I have more info expect to get to work"

"I will be. Oh, kotori, what would you like for din-"

Before shido could finish his sentence the door burst open and in came a smiling Tohka who was now wearing normal clothes instead of her school uniform. She latched onto Shido

"Shido! I finished bathing quickly today. Can we study together?"

"S-Sure we can. "

He felt a bit uncomfortable because Tohka's soft chest was now up against his arm and it was quite obvious she had just gotten out of the bath as she smelled wonderful and her skin felt a bit moist still.

Kotori glared at shido.

" Don't do anything stupid. See you two later"

"Ohh!" Tohka let out a joyful expression. In actuality, she had no interest in studying any material. She simply wanted to spend more time with Shido. Maybe she would learn a bit too on the side. They sat in the living room together going over some of the math problems that had been assigned as homework. Tohka still clung onto him.

"So.. how do I do this one?"

"Hmm. This one is a bit difficult, here, I'll try and work it"

Tohka was not very strong in academics. In fact, she had the worst scores of any student in the entire class. She had been very dismayed after the last exam until her 3 friends Ai, Mai, and Mii, told her she could study with Shido.

"muu.. I see. This one is indeed difficult."

"It isn't so hard if you work it all the way out. Just follow the steps. I'm sure you can do it if you try your best."

"I will try my best. Shido... can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's is it?"

"did you enjoy your life before having to save all of us spirits? I overheard Reine saying that you had been stressed out after Miku was finally sealed.. is it because we are a hassle?"

Tohka stared up into Shido's eyes as though she was genuinely concerned about his well-being.

"It's not that! I enjoy my life with everyone. I wouldn't exchange it for anything! Tohka, please never think of yourself as a burden. How do I say it.. I-I guess I like having Tohka around."

Tohka's face lit up a bit

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then shido.. why were you so stressed. Please tell me if there is anything I can do about it."

"Tohka.. thank you. You have already done enough for me. Don't worry about it. I'm okay. Really I am."

"Shido.."

They both stared into each other's eyes. Tohka was now gripping onto Shido tighter than before. It seemed time had almost stopped for a bit. Tohka began to lean in toward Shido's face and closed her eyes. His face turned red as she got closer. He thought to himself: really there should be nothing wrong with kissing her. It's already been done before a few times. But it sure is embarrassing. What should I do then? Their lips got closer and closer until they were practically touching, and just then Kaguya and Yuzuru Yamai burst in through the front door.

"Kuku Today was fun! Yuzuru, let's skip class and play again tomorrow."

"Excitement. I look forward to it."

The two turned toward Tohka and Shido, who had now jumped apart and were both blushing quite a bit pretending as if nothing were going on. They didn't know if the twins had seen what they were about to do.

"well if it isn't Tohka and Shido! How are you two doing? Oyo, why do you look so embarrassed?"

"Suspicion. Perhaps they were engaged in some kind of indecent activity"

Shido jumped to his feet

" it's not that! Anyway, what are you two doing here? did you want to come over for dinner? I haven't started yet."

"fufu.. of course we decided to drop by and visit. "

Kaguya and Yuzuru were the Yamai twins. Spirits. Both had been saved and sealed not too long ago at the same time. They were very interesting characters to be around. Both having orange-colored hair and blue eyes, they were quite easy on the eyes. Though Kaguya had an expression that was more childish and Yuzuru had a robotic stare.

Shido sighed.

"you could at least give me some kind of heads up before. Do you two want to help Tohka study? I think I was going to start cooking.

"Helping tohka would be fun! "

"Agreed. We shall study."

Tohka looked at shido almost with a bit of disappointment. She enjoyed the company of the twins, but of course she would prefer to just study with Shido. He started cooking and looked over and noticed Tohka appeared to be having fun now. He smiled. Seeing these girls who the world had rejected smiling and living normal lives really warmed his heart. It was quite a bit of work sometimes, but it was always worth it. Saving the spirits.. Ever since he had seen that frown on Tohka's face the first time. He had a stronger desire in him to save the spirits. Life with everyone had really become quite enjoyable. He hoped things could stay peaceful like this, though he knew there was still work to do.

"Shido! What are you making!? It smalls delicious!"

While he was subconsciously preparing dinner and thinking so deeply about everything, he hadn't noticed Tohka had appeared next to him in the kitchen with a goofy smile on her face.

"Oh, I'm making Katsudon for everyone. Are you still studying?"

"Umu I am. I was lured by such a nice smell."

Tohka's eyes sparkled and she was almost drooling.

"I see. Keep working hard. I'm sure Kaguya and Yuzuru could use some help too"

"I will!"

Tohka pranced back over to the living room next to the kitchen and sat down and began trying to take the lead in studying.

Shido thought to himself that it might not be the best idea to have Tohka doing the work.. but it's fine for now.

Kotori had now reappeared from upstairs and was now wearing white hair ribbons. This meant she was now in the little sister mode who loved to dote over her onii chan.

"Onii-chan!~" She jumped up and hugged him around the neck

"H-Hold on Kotori! I'm still cooking"

"Onii chan is so good at cooking. it will be delicious!"

"Heh.. thanks. Kotori, you can go play with Tohka while you wait. Oh and the yamai twins are here now"

"I will!" she too hopped over to the group and began to take part in the study group. Kotori was still around middle school age, but she was probably a lot smarter than the twins and Tohka despite the 3 of them being in high school. The 3 spirits were amazed as the young kotori quickly solved a problem they had been working on the whole time.

When dinner was finally ready everyone sat down and began to happily eat. This happy and simple daily life.. it was something that meant a lot to Shido. Sometimes things were tough and lots of unexpected things happened, but it was worth it. Living a life like this and sharing this happiness.. just felt worth it to him.

The time was now around 9 o clock. The yamai twins were heading out as Kotori waved goodbye. Tohka had fallen asleep on the couch.

" I have to go to bed now Onii-chan.. waking up early is no fun! wake tohka san soon because you two also have school early"

"I will. Goodnight Kotori."

He didn't feel honestly like waking Tohka up. She looked so peaceful. Usually she would already be in bed by now. She had stayed up a little bit late to hang out with everyone. Not long ago, Tohka had been kidnapped by DEM industries. A powerful DEM wizard named Ellen took her when the situation with Miku was bad. Shido felt so powerless that day, seeing Tohka carried off by Ellen while he could do nothing. He didn't want anything to happen to her again. He had seen that true terror. A dark power that lies within every spirit. Even Tohka, who would never dream of doing anything hurtful to Shido had mercilessly attacked him when she tapped into her dark powers. There was no way he would allow himself to be separated from her again. DEM was a powerful adversary and even now the threat exists. But seeing Tohka's peaceful sleeping face there.. he somehow felt relaxed.

"m-muu.. shido? have I fallen asleep?" Without noticing it, she had woken up.

"Only for a brief hour. It's past your usual bedtime. "

"I see.. is it time for me to go home then?"

"er. I guess it would be.

She stood up and stretched a bit. Shido got a little embarrassed because he saw a bit of her midriff revealed.

They walked toward the door together. For some reason having Tohka's presence at his side always made him feel at ease. She had her head down.

"Tohka.. whats wrong?"

"I-It's nothing..."

"Hmm? Are you sure? It's okay if something is bugging you. You can tell me."

"S-Shido.." She blushed very hardly while holding her head down "I-I want to sleep here... with you..."

"E-Ehh!?" His face also turned red

"See it's impossible! I'm sorry.."

"I-I'm just a bit surprised. Why do you want to be here?"

"Just for tonight.. is it okay?"

"I-I guess it's okay. But don't tell anyone about this okay!"  
Her face immediately brightened

The two quietly snuck upstairs, tohka following behind ever so quietly. Upon arrival into Shido's room suddenly the two felt a heavy sense of embarrassment.

"S-Shido.."

"What is it Tohka!"  
"You lay down first..."

"O-Okay. I undestand."

Shido got in bed like he always did. Soon after, he felt a warm presence enter as well. Tohka hugged her arms around Shido and buried her face in his chest to hide her embarrassment. Yet, though it was a little embarrassing, she was happy to be here. After a few minutes passed she looked up at him.

"Shido... I never really get to tell you how grateful I am for everything you have done for me. It means a lot.. so. I'll reward you"

Before Shido could say anything, Tohka had shifted her weight so that she was now laying on top of him, she looked in his eyes, then without warning, began to kiss him. A surprised Shido opened his eyes widely. Her lips were soft, They tasted sweet. This perfect sensation attacked Shido's brain. The only thing he could do was close his eyes and embrace her. It's not like he had any desire to push her away anyway. The moonlight shone through the window a bit. Tohka's beautiful hair sent off a shiny reflection. The two stayed like this for quite some time, kissing and pausing for breaths every so often since it seemed Tohka would stop breathing when they kissed, until it had gotten very late. Tohka was back at Shido's side clinging onto him.

"Shido.. is it really okay for us to stay together forever? It's what I would like... but I do not want to force you against your will."

"I meant what I said. We will be together forever. Like I said earlier, You are not a burden. I am also grateful for everything you have done for me. I won't let anything bad happen to you ever again. Never. I will still accept you no matter what"

Tohka seemed to be moved to almost tears. She hugged him tighter.

"Hey shido.."

"What is it?"

Tohka kissed Shido on the cheek and then proceeded to say

"I love you"

"I love you too Tohka, Goodnight."

A cute smile was on both of their faces as they slept next to one another.


End file.
